Break up to Make Up
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya and Owen are loving life but get into a fight because of Maya join her as she tries to make up with the love of her life.


**Welcome to my latest one shot this one was a request I received from a good friend and fellow Degrassi saviors member TomFeltonLover1991 this story centers around a ship I've been converted to Maya and Owen so enjoy this little smut shot entitled Breakup to Makeup.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the notes you need to keep in mind**

 **Owen is 24 and hockey star for the Rangers**

 **Maya is 21 and a singer**

 **This story starts the summer after Maya graduates college.**

 **The rest will be explained in the short**

 **Chapter1 Breakup to Makeup**

Maya Matlin had it all money fame respect she was currently the owner of two number one albums and one artist of year award and to add to her joy she was dating the NHL's reigning MVP Owen Milligan, the two had been together for two years and living together in New York, they had grown closer since Maya's senior year at Degrassi.

Needless to say when Tristan found out his brother and best friend were together he flipped out and didn't speak to the pair for six months eventually realizing that the pair made each other happy and finally accepting them.

Maya was deeply in love with and was really starting to see a future with him there were nights she would be on tour and he'd have a game and she wouldn't speak to him until really late at night but that didn't matter to her as long as she got to speak to him.

Maya and Owen were like any normal couple they had their ups and downs but through it all they managed to still love each other and stay together.

Today was one of Maya's down days she and Owen had gotten into a fight over a photo shoot Owen booked a couple weeks prior in New York as a side project to do before Rangers minicamp started which Maya heard about and threaten to shut down.

 **Flashback two week earlier**

"Maya I booked a photoshoot with ESPN for their bodies issue before camp starts." Owen said as he sat on his bed channel surfing.

"Owen no you're not doing the photo shoot I won't allow a bunch of bimbos to drool over your body." Maya responded looking away from her makeup job.

"What's the problem it's a tastefully done shoot."

"Owen no I don't want fans looking at your body I'm your girlfriend I'm the only one that gets to see you naked."

"Maya it's good money and publicity for me I can't turn it down and I won't." Owen asserted.

"Owen I'm your girlfriend and I said no that's the end of this discussion."

"Maya I'm doing this photoshoot and that's final you don't tell me what to do with my body or my money."

"Owen for the last time I said NO!"

"Fine Maya you want to be unreasonable I'm gone, call me when you're not acting like a total asshole."

That was two weeks ago Owen hadn't called or texted Maya in two weeks this was one of the few fights that Owen stood his ground and not come back to Maya, she was starting to grow fearful that she had screwed up the best relationship she's ever had and if that wasn't bad enough Maya was despite to get laid sure she had her share of vibrators but she quickly realized nothing satisfied her like Owen.

Maya decided to try and take her mind of her estranged boyfriend by calling Grace for advice.

Maya dialed Grace's cellphone hoping she wasn't too busy with Jack the two met while in line at a tattoo convention and had been dating for six months.

"Come on Grace pick up." Maya mused to herself as the phone rang for the second time.

On the third ring Maya's pleas were answered.

"What!" Grace answered slightly agitated.

"Grace it's Maya do you have a minute?"

"Matlin you better be dying Jack is five minutes from walking in here and fucking my brains out so make it quick."

"Well okay I miss Owen and I need him so much but I'm scared to call him."

"Still fighting with the boyfriend over that stupid shoot for the love of all that is good in this world Matlin pull your head out of ass apologize to him for being stupid and trying to control him so he can send to planet O face and you two can be the world's happiest couple."

"You think that'll work Grace?"

"Well it better because Jack just walked in here and I'm going to hang up now bye."

But Grace…" Maya said as she heard the line go dead.

Maya sat on her couch thinking maybe Grace was right maybe all she needed to do was apologize.

Maya showered and changed into a pair of sweats wear leopard print lingerie set and she set off to the one place she knew Owen would go whenever they had a fight their house just outside the city that overlooked the New York skyline.

Maya made sure to park the car a block away from the house so that Owen wouldn't see her coming if he was outside on the his yoga mat.

Maya walked up to the house noticing that the lights were all out she used her key to get in taking her shoes off at the door walking gently on the bear skin rug.

When she came up to the master bedroom she opened the door to see Owen watching TV with a soda can in hand dressed in just a pair of workout shorts.

"Owen it's me Maya."

"What do you want Maya?" Owen said not even acknowledging her presence by looking at her.

"I came here to talk."

"Go ahead talk I have ten minutes before the movie comes back."

"Well Owen I came here to apologize for being controlling I realize I was wrong I shouldn't have been selfish and controlling I really care about you please forgive me."

Owen shut the TV off looking at his girlfriend for the first time studying her face.

"Maya I'm still hurt you try to control me I thought I could trust you."

"You can Owen I'm sorry I love you I need you in my life."

"Fine I can see you're sincere I'll take you back."

"Oh Owen thank you." Maya said crying as she abducted Owen's lips in a scorching kiss.

"Now Owen I can tell you're still mad at me so I thought we could settle this fight with our usual arrangement."

"If that's what you want."

"Yes Owen punish me."

Owen got up from the bed took Maya in his arms and placed her on the bed while yanking her sweat shirt off exposing her braless chest thankfully this was one of Maya's rip away shirts.

Owen teased Maya with kisses down her body stopping momentarily to run his on her nipples.

"Ah Owen." Maya moaned feeling his cock poke through his shorts as he continued his oral assault down her body.

"Maya you know the rules you get what you want when I say so you can beg (kiss) all (kiss)

All you want." Owen said as he planted kisses down Maya's belly stopping just shy of Maya's needed destination.

"Please Owen I'm begging you use your tongue your fingers your cock just fuck me already."

"What's that Maya I didn't hear you over my kissing." Owen teased as he worked his way to her breasts again.

"I said fuck me you puck brained jock take your cock out and fuck me."

Owen loved when Maya was so needy it was turn on for him he decided to give her what she wanted but still have fun he ran his hand along her slick folds.

"Look at all this such a despite girl aren't we Maya?"

"Aw yes O wen it's all for you baby now please just put me out of my misery and fuck me."

"As you wish my sweet songbird."

Owen freed his man meat from its confines and teased Maya's entrance one last time.

"Owen please."

"Fine you've suffered enough."

"Owen easily made his way inside Maya and trusteed quickly finding a rhythm.

After a few thrusts Owen decided to pound Maya.

"Ah Owen don't stop." Maya begged.

"I don't plan to baby you're so tight."

Soon Owens thrusts became too much for Maya.

"Fuuuuck Me Owen!"Maya yelled as she and Owen climaxed together.

"Dam babe that felt amazing." Owen said looking at his recovering girlfriend.

"I know thanks Owen for taking me back and giving me the best sex so far."

"I aim to please angel now let's agree never to get this mad again."

"Consider it done baby although I have to say make up sex is amazing."

"It's always amazing with you baby but you know what they say the best is yet to come."

 **That's it for this shot look out for more shorts and as always checks out the Degrassi Saviors website for any news on me or the other members of the group.**

.


End file.
